A Date It Is
by MystearicaBlaze
Summary: #Usui's Birthday Bash! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU USUI!
**Haha..so yeah ..I kinda settled in for writing a one shot too! This is my first time though.**

 **#Usui's Birthday Bash!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY USUI! I LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I DID WHEN I FIRST LAID EYES ON YOU! Okay..sorry readers that was creepy..but I mean it.**

 **I present to you my first one shot -**

* * *

I sighed for the nth time today. Work had been hectic and I don't even know why I waste so much time doing it? I clicked my tongue in irritation as I entered the elevator that would take me to my Penthouse.

The worst thing was that Misa wasn't around. She had gone to Cape Town two weeks back and was coming the next week. I missed having her around.

She said she would finish work as soon as possible and come back. Well , I wasn't complaining. I made her promise me a date after she came back. The thought of it made me smile.

Loosening my tie I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the door. I dialed the code , swiped the card and had my eye scanned. The door clicked open as I exhaled and stepped in.

The house was dark. Like super dark. There wasn't light anywhere , not even a single lamp. My eye twitched as I thought about what had happened when -

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY USUI!" All the lights switched on and standing in front of me was Kuuga with his wife Sakura , Tora with Chiyo , my sister in law ; Suzuna with her husband ; Hinata (Sanshita - kun) and so many of my colleagues.

A small smile formed on my lips as I saw them all grinning. Kuuga jumped on me and Tora slapped my back really hard.

"You are growing more older" They mocked.

"But growing more attractive at the same time" I smirked.

Everyone laughed and then Suzuna handed me a birthday hat and smiled. Atleast someone was sensible in this crowd of morons.

"Happy Birthday Usui - kun!" Sakura said as she handed me a neatly wrapped rectangular shaped box.

"Uh..thanks".

But that wasn't all each and every one of them gave me a gift and by the time they finished my coffee table couldn't be seen anymore. I wasn't used to receiving gifts from people so I was surprised but happy.

Though , rather than all this , I would have loved having a simple and peaceful dinner with Misaki on my birthday. That would be the best present ever. But I wasn't ungrateful. I was touched that they had all gone out of their way to do this for me. But like always I wasn't good at showing emotions.

Chiyo cleared her throat and nudged Tora really hard that he almost dropped the drink he was holding , which undoubtedly made me smirk.

"Uh...so yes Takumi. Happy birthday..." He said.

My eye twitched and my lips were having a hard time trying to stop the smile forming on my lips.

Chiyo sighed and then smiled at me "We have another present inside your room. You can open it with the others"

"We should leave now. Right Kuuga?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Hinata , Suzuna let's go"

"Oh! Takumi? The cake's inside the fridge!" Tora said as he stepped out of the house smirking.

"Uh..okay"

Now this was very weird. One by one they all wished me again and left grinning evilly. I knew something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

As I closed the door as my last guest went out , I got more curious as to what was inside my room. I passed the coffee table and gazed at the gifts that were neatly arranged there.

A part of me secretly hoped it was Misaki. Like you know how your friends surprise you by bringing your crush over on your birthday.

But that was insane , Misaki would have called me if she was coming back and she wasn't one of those people who surprised you. If she was here she would have come out already.

I walked rather briskly towards the Master bedroom. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and my eyes shut close as a part of me wished to see Misaki in front of me. Any way would be fine. Her jumping on me , sitting on the bed or at the least even smiling would have worked. I slowly opened one eye to find myself completely disappointed.

But then the box in the middle of my room caught my eye. Wrapped in red with a yellow ribbon on top wasn't the weirdest part. The thing was that it was at chest level. I narrowed my eyes. _Not funny anymore you guys._

Last year on my birthday a box as huge as this had been sent to my office. Inside that was another box and then another box and then another box. I kept unwrapping the boxes until I finally took out one as small as my palm. On opening it , it was a small white case inside which was a small piece of paper folded in three.

When I unfolded it -

 _Happy Birthday Usui! Hope you had fun unwrapping the boxes and wasting your time doing so!_

 _Yours truly ,_

 _You know who._

I was so pissed that I threw the box which hit the door and fell on the ground , a small dent on it.

I sighed as I looked at the box in front of me. Knowing Tora and Kuuga they won't pull the same trick on me again. But I swear if I found another wrapped box inside , I'll throw this down the 24th floor and won't hesitate to do so.

This time the box had a lid which made me curious as to what was inside. I walked around it a bit trying to decipher what could be inside.

Scratch all that. This isn't the code to FBI secrets you are cracking. Just open it already.

I slowly took the lid of and my eyes widened in shock. Sleeping inside was Misaki.

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I saw her stir a bit. She was probably supposed to come out and surprise me when I took the lid of but she ...fell asleep.

It must have been pretty uncomfortable in there sleeping in a sitting position in a cardboard box. I decided to wake my princess up.

But before that I had to make most of the moment so I took my phone out of my pocket and clicked pictures of my beautiful wife sleeping in a cardboard box. I'll strangle those two for making things so hard for Misaki.

"Misaki?" I called softly.

"Huh..?" She groaned a bit and turned "Is Takumi here?"

"I am standing right here"

Her eyes popped open as she slowly turned to face me "Takumi!" She exclaimed as she got up immediately trying to get out but failed miserably as she fell right on top of me still inside the box.

"S-Sorry…" She apologized as she tried to get the box off.

I laughed at her actions "Calm down. It's alright"

"No it's not. It must be heavy"

"As light as a feather"

"That's my cue to get up" She said as she slowly placed her palms on the ground on either side of my head to steady herself.

"Let me" I slowly slid the box of her legs and made sure she didn't get up in the process.

"Finally…" She sighed "I am sorry. It was supposed to be a surprise"

I slowly ran my thumb over her cheek "Don't worry. You surprised me enough"

"No! I am not done! I have to-!"

"-Shh. Listen to the birthday boy" I said placing a finger of her lips.

"Boy?" She laughed , her eyes shining like always.

"Your boyfriend , lover , husband or even alien works" I said smirking.

"Happy birthday alien" She said grinning.

"Thank you , love"

"I am so sorry to ruin your birthday like this..I might have gotten tired and bored and fallen asleep"

"It's alright…" I grabbed her neck from behind and pulled her closer and leaned in to whisper "You can always make it up to me"

"How?" She asked.

"I haven't forgotten the deal about the date" I said as my lips brushed over her ear as she pecked me on the cheek receiving the biggest and the most idiotic grin someone ever saw on my face.

* * *

 **So? How was it?**

 **I enjoyed writing it , though this was my first time ever. Like literally. I never tried writing one shots before.**

 **I would like to take the opportunity and apologize to all my CCAC readers. It's been four months since I updated right? I am so bad I know. I love that story and believe me I am trying to update as soon as possible but please bear with me. I'll finish the chapter soon! I'll try to update today if I can but won't make promises.**

 **Thanks for reading and do review and tell me your thoughts on it!**

 **Till 32nd December!**

 **TBlaze**


End file.
